


But I'm Not Single

by fredric_modlic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredric_modlic/pseuds/fredric_modlic
Summary: Waverly: C'mon Wynonna, I didn't drink that much last night!Wynonna: You were flirting with Nicole.Waverly: So what, she's my girlfriend?Wynonna: You asked if she was single and cried when she said she wasn't.https://yeralizardwaverly.tumblr.com/post/162609270923/waverly-cmon-wynonna-i-didnt-drink-that-muchRead the incorrect quote and this Drabble popped into my head, I just couldn't help myself





	But I'm Not Single

"Ugh, my head." Waverly placed it gently on the kitchen table, before gingerly lifting it again, "ooookay head below chest not a good plan."

She slouched back in her favoured dining room chair and could just about make out a wynonna shaped figure sitting across from her and smirking.

"How are you ok?" It was a guttural groan; not really a question.

Wynonna shrugged, "still drunk. Unlike some of us, I haven't been to sleep yet, which means," she picked up a bottle of whiskey, and swigged hard, "I ain't finished drinking." 

She kicked back and dropped her knee high boots onto the table, "but I'm still holding it together better than you, huh baby girl?" She cocked her head to the side, regarding Waverly. Waverly just about flipped the bird back at her. 

"Did nicole find you?"

"What are you talking about? she's upstairs."

"Oh good, wouldn't want there to be trouble on the Isle of Lesbos. Especially after your performance last night."

 

"Whaaat? What did I do? Can't have been that bad anyway, she upstairs and we were up for several hours last night," Waverly snorted unceremoniously, "let me tell you" 

"You sure it's her? Last night you didn't know your girlfriend from a red lampost, though the resemblance makes the mistake forgivable."

Waverly's blank expression was one of sheer blank panic. "You don't remember? Are you serious? This was comedic highlight of your career, Waverly and you don't remember?"

Waverly cocked an eyebrow, with a trademark ’duh’ expression on her mouth.

"You hit on Officer Haught-stuff! Badly."

Waverly shrugged, "so? She's my fiancé." 

Wynonna laughed, "and then you asked if she was single, and cried when she said she wasn't!"

\------

_Nicole picked at the jacket hem of her naval officers uniform. Despite her protests, she had to admit, it was kind of fun going dressed up in a uniform that wasn't her own to the Shorty's Halloween shindig. All the regalia, and at the moment, none of the responsibility. She smiled to herself and downed the rest of her beer._

_An unstable Waverly appeared in the far left edge of her vision, placing rather precise footsteps as though navigating a mountainous terrain. Perhaps it was simply the padded feet of her bear costume. Nicole chuckled as Waverly pushed off the bear head with some disgust and wiped her forehead. "Phew, hot!"_

_"Why, yes, ma'am?" Nicole swirled the ring on her left hand._

_Waverly's eyes met hers and Nicole felt a warm happiness settle over her; Waverly's shy smile killed her. It was as though they were clapping eyes on each other for the very first time._

_Straightening up her bear suit with her free hand, the one not responsible for her whisky glass, she continued her short mountain expedition across the wooden floor boards. "Well, hello officer."_

_Nicole let out a lopsided smile, "hello."_

_Waverly's eyes did a once over of Nicole's outfit, "so, you come here often?" It was a little slurred, Nicole would admit later. But not enough to cause concern._

_Nicole sidled up a little closer, "oh you know, sometimes. More often these days. Got my eye on one of the regulars." Waverly licked her lips, albeit a little clumsily, at this._

_"And I like this uniform," she dropped a hand to the stripes on Nicole's shoulder. "I'd like it a whole lot more on my bedroom floor."_

_"Wow," Nicole teased, "and I thought my first line was corny. You always come on this strong?"_

_She slid a thumb up and down the lapel, before grasping it between thumb and forefinger giving it a decent tug, "only when I see something I want. So are you - you know - single?"_

_Nicole should've possibly thought this line of questioning was odd, but with several beers under her belt, she looped her arms around Waverly's waist and pulled her closer, "nope," she tilted her head skyward feigning thoughtfulness, "no, happily taken as a matter of fact." She smiled and looked back down at the smaller frame in her arms._

_But she was not met with a smile as she anticipated._

_Tears welled in Waverly's eyes as her face crumpled. And then she was all out bawling. And it was ugly. "NO, that's not fair! We’re meant to be together," she wailed and pulled away from Nicole's embrace, "I just know it." She turned to flee, throwing an empassioned, "I know you feel it too!," Over her shoulder as left Shorty's._

\------

"And then you just hightailed it out of there! Funniest shit you've pulled since New Years in 2012." Wynonna slapped her knee, a raucaous laugh bursting out, "and Nicole! Ha - just the look on her face!" By this point Wynonna was doubled over with a little whiskey dribbling down her chin.

"What are you guys yelling about?" A disheveled shock of red hair under a large blanket appeared in the kitchen archway. 

Waverly whirled around, looking both apologetic and ashamed. "Oh you know," Wynonna chimed in, "just refreshing Waves memory here on her award winning performance last night." 

"Oh that," Nicole walked over and placed a gentle hand on Waverly's shoulders, "possibly one of the stranger experiences of my life. I genuinely thought for half a second this last year had been a dream. And that I was alll alone in this world," she made sad eyes at Waverly. She shrugged, "thankfully, turns out you were just drunk." 

"That would explain the gawping face you made as you watched this drunken bear leave Shorty's" wynonna chuckled. 

"Oh God, stop you guys," Waverly covered her eyes with one hand.

"Say where did you find Cinderella who lost her bear head anyway?" 

Nicole pulled up a chair and opened up the newspaper, far too casually for how she actually felt, "kerbside! You didn't make it too far, Waves. Rather awkward moment there when I tried to convince we were already dating, leave alone getting married, and that it would be just fine for you to come home with me," Nicole tugged the neckline of her sleep shirt feigning her stress over the situation, before laughing and returning to her paper. 

Then she looked up at Wynonna, "and sorry for the noise last night, Waverly just seemed so excited to have me in her bed, it was just like our first time!"

"Ooooh," Wynonna piped up, "acrobatic? Enthusiastic! Oh I know, all school girl flail and no coordination" Nicole smirked over her paper at Wynonna before both women looked at Waverly.

"Fuck you both, I'm going back to bed." 

Nicole chuckled, and got up to chase Waverly up the stairs, "Love you, baby, so glad I'm not single!"


End file.
